Edenian
Edenians are a humanoid species that originate from their homeworld of Edenia. History According to Rain's biography in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, the Edenian race were descended from the gods themselves which was the reason for their longevity, nobility and strength. Among their deities was Argus and his wife, the sorceress known as Delia. Mortal Kombat 3 reveals that long ago, the kingdom of Edenia was ruled by King Jerrod alongside his wife, Queen Sindel with the royal family having a child by the name of Kitana around 10,000 years ago. During this time, the realm came under siege from the Outworld Emperor known as Shao Kahn who successfully merged with it after winning the Mortal Kombat tournament. In the wake of the invasion, Rain's father smuggled his son to safety whilst he continued his duty as a general in the Edenian army. This saw Rain's father being killed in the resultant struggle. Shao Kahn was responsible for killing King Jerrod whereupon he took Queen Sindel as his wife and Princess Kitana as his own daughter. According to ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011), the souls of the defeated Edenians and that of King Jerrod were forcibly taken from their bodies and used to create the powerful warrior known as Ermac. Following the defeat of Shao Kahn during the attempted invasion of Earthrealm, Queen Sindel resumed the mantle of leadership of the Edenian people. Kahn's defeat also separated the realm of Edenia from Outworld where Sindel not only attempted to rebuild her home but also bring Shao Kahn to justice. However, Tanya, the daughter of the Edenian ambassador to other realms betrayed her people by allying with the fallen Elder God Shinnok and allowing his armies of the Netherrealm to invade her homeland. After Shinnok's defeat, Kitana was sent to form an alliance between the Edenians and the Shokan in order to defeat Shao Kahn once and for all. This goal would also fail due to the machinations of the Deadly Alliance formed between Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. But an even greater evil emerged in the form of the newly resurrected Onaga who resumed his title as The Emperor of Outworld. Traveling into Edenia, he captured Queen Sindel with the aid of the traitor Edenian Tanya. In this time, Princess Kitana fell under the control of Onaga and served him loyally which forced Jade to fight her friend whilst escaping with Queen Sindel. Overview Edenians have very long lives, as Kitana is 10,000 years old and still considered young. Edenians also possess special magical skills for example, Jade can do various wind tricks, Sindel can levitate and manipulate sonic waves. It is said an Edenian's long life span, strength, and nobility are due to their being descendants of the gods of their realm. Notable Edenians are Sindel, the Queen of Edenia; Kitana, Sindel's daughter and Princess of Edenia; Jade, who is Kitana's best friend as well as the leader of both the Edenian army and the Edenian Freedom Fighters; Taven and Daegon, sons of the Edenian protector god Argus and his sorceress wife Delia; and even the Edenian traitors Rain and Tanya. According to Sindel's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deception, hieroglyphics on the tomb of Onaga's original body were similar to the Edenian language. These writings were magical incantations created by the Dragon King's holy men after his death and inscribed on his sarcophagus and on the walls of the Lost Tomb. Their intention for that was to perform a spell that will return Onaga's spirit to his original body, thus bringing back their master and true Emperor of Outworld from beyond the grave. In Deception, during Onaga's immediate invasion of Edenia, Queen Sindel and her loyal Edenian Knight Jade escaped his clutches and track down his tomb in Outworld. When they arrived, Sindel began translating that same spell to undo the Dragon King's rebirth. But when Onaga arrived, he sent one of his mindless bodyguards, Kitana, to stop the two interlopers but Jade fought off her brainwashed best friend in order buy her queen more time. Sindel completed in chanting the spell loudly and Onaga's soul quickly leaves the Saurian warrior Reptile's body and returns to his own body. Sindel then thrusts her Kwan Duo into the heart of the cadaver and screamed the incantation. The corpse came to life and cried in agony as the Dragon King was returned to the cold sleep of death. Kitana herself was then forever broken away from his control and finally reunited with her mother. Peace and freedom were restored to Edenia and its people, once more. All Edenian men and women still hold on to the words of truth about the civility and beauty of their homeworld while fighting for their lives and freedom against all there is evil, "Edenia is an idyllic paradise -- where we are free from tyranny". Notable Edenians *Argus *Daegon (Half-Edenian, Half-God, son of Argus) *Delia *Ermac (Fusion of Edenian Souls, one of them being King Jerrod) *Jade (formerly, currently Revenant) *Jerrod (deceased, part of Ermac's soul collection) *Kitana (formerly, currently Revenant) *Maya *Mileena (Half-Tarkatan, Half-Edenian, currently deceased) *Qali *Rain (Half-Edenian, Half-God, presumed son of Argus) *Sindel (formerly, currently Revenant) *Tanya *Taven (Half-Edenian, Half-God, son of Argus) Trivia * Edenians adapted and even adopted the sport of golf from Earth as their own sport after the thunder god Raiden and his chosen warriors have both saved Earthrealm and freed Edenia from the evil emperor Shao Kahn. As such, they have golf stores called Edenia Golf Outfitters. * Tanya and Rain's current status is currently unknown due to the events of the MKX ''Story Mode. ** They are presumed to be captured by Kotal Kahn's forces, but it is unknown whether they have been killed or not. * Tanya is the only true Edenian that is playable in ''Mortal Kombat X as Mileena is a genetic hybrid and Kitana is currently a Revenant. Gallery Rain.jpg|"Prince" Rain, former Edenian native. ENDING SINDEL1.png|Queen Sindel discovers an ancient Edenian language in the Lost Tomb. Category:Species